Inspiração
by Huxley Malfoy
Summary: Short-fic, D/G! FICTION RECÉM POSTADA! REVIEWS!


**Inspiração**

Oito anos haviam se passado desde que Draco Malfoy saíra de Hogwarts. Nem tudo fora bom no fim da Guerra contra O Lord das Trevas, Voldemort, principalmente pra ele. Ao fim da Guerra, vários comensais foram presos, como Lúcio Malfoy, junto a Narcisa Malfoy. Draco, havia se safado, ileso. Em compensação, toda a fortuna e a Mansão Malfoy haviam sido confiscadas pelo Ministério. Fortuna Malfoy, diga-se de passagem, porque as dívidas que a família Malfoy tinha com o Ministério eram demasiadamente grandes.

No começo, Draco havia ficado atônito. Mal podia acreditar. Tinha apenas 18 anos quando o Ministério tirou tudo dele, que ficou estava sozinho, sem dinheiro, sem nada.

Mas os anos haviam se passado, e Draco teve que tomar medidas drásticas na vida dele. Teve que fazer o que sempre desprezou – viver sem dinheiro. Trabalhou aqui, e ali, tentando arranjar dinheiro, mas tudo foi passageiro. Vivia em um apartamento de classe baixa, numa região bruxa em Londres, perto do Beco Diagonal, e vivia sozinho.

O que Draco fazia como hobby em todos aqueles anos, era a facilidade dele com a escrita. Havia escrito diversas histórias, como mais pura diversão e meio para combater o tédio. Saía com mulheres, freqüentava bares, ficava bêbado a maior parte do tempo, e bebia Absinto ilegal com os 'novos amigos' franceses e italianos que sempre fazia quando estava bêbado e chapado, mas o que realmente o deixava entretido era a escrita. Adorava escrever, mas nunca achou que um dia isso poderia vir a ser alguma coisa que o ajudasse a viver.

Normalmente não mostrava as suas histórias a ninguém, até porque achava que não tinham importância alguma. Mas um dia, de manhã, ao acordar, viu Lisbelle, uma Parisiense que havia achado em um Pub no Beco e obviamente levado pra cama, lendo alguns papéis abertos, e parecia bastante centrada.

"Lisbelle" ele a chamou. Ela virou-se para Draco e deu um sorriso radiante.

"Por que nunca me mostrou?" perguntou, sorridente, com aquele sotaque francês tão adorável.

"O que?" foi até a bela mulher, até que se deu conta do que ela estava lendo uma de suas histórias. "_Desejo Sobre A Pele_", sua mais recente. "Onde achou isso?" perguntou, um pouco alterado.

"Estaván em cima da escrivaninha... nán achei que teria problema... Escute, você escreve muito bem. Nunca pensou em publicá-las?"

"O que?" riu-se o loiro "Publicar isso?"

"É, sim... Adorei a história. Consegui terminar de ler, até mesmo antes de você ter puxado de mim..." riu ela.

"Ah é?" ele deitou de volta na cama, acendendo um cigarro e tragando profundamente "E do que gostou mais?"

"Ahh..." começou ela, sonhadora "Gostei da parte que Genevere estava vagando pelas ruas... e assim, Heath chega ao lado dela... Eles começán a conversar, como se nada existisse... só os dois..." ela contou, como se estivesse contando algo muito delicado, um delicado conto de fadas. Riu "Gostei também de quando ele cita a arrogância dela. O jeito que você escreveu... o jeito que me fez pensar, o jeito que _ela pensou_ no momento... muito bom, Draco. Realmente nunca pensou em publicá-los?"

Era estranho, ouvir alguém falar das suas histórias assim. Só ele sabia o como Genevere se sentia ao ouvir Heath falando de sua arrogância, que ela sabia muito bem que estava ali. Era estranho isso... mas era um estranho bom. Compartilhar as suas histórias assim com alguém era bom, ao contrário do que ele pensava que seria.

Lisbelle estava ali, sorridente, o encarando. Ela parecia ter acabado de sair de um conto de fadas. Era branca, branca, alva... A palidez dela fazia com que os longos e volumosos cabelos negros e lisos, se destacassem. Assim como seus grandes e intensos olhos azuis.

"Não..." apenas disse, desviando-se do olhar intenso da moça "Nunca pensei"

"Pois devia pensar. Eles sán ótimos!"

Mostrou o resto dos trabalhos à ela, a resposta do pedido da moça. "Adoraria que me mostrasse mais!" dizia empolgada. Ela se divertia com as histórias de Draco, mas muitas vezes, as julgavam muito tristes. Dizia que a intimidavam também, de algum estranho modo. Dizia, que em Paris, suas histórias seriam apreciadíssimas, por aspirantes e por outros escritores bêbados que vagavam pelas ruas, e escreviam em seus apartamentinhos. Ele riu ao ouvir isso, mas não respondeu à pergunta que ela fez de ele se juntar a eles. Nunca havia pensado nisso realmente, mas esse tipo de vida meio que intrigava ele, seduzia, de alguma forma.

Antes de Lisbelle ir embora, ela parou a porta, agora séria e colocou as mãos aveludadas no rosto de Draco.

"Acho que você deveria tentar" deu um sorriso incentivador, e desceu as escadas que davam para rua a fora do prédio.

Draco sempre se pegava pensando naquilo. E pensando seriamente. Até que um dia ele resolveu tentar. Ainda via o sorriso incentivador de Lisbelle a sua porta, e isso o incentivava de fato. Havia mostrado outras histórias, ansioso, para outras mulheres que levava para casa. Umas haviam gostado, e outras haviam dito que eram intimidadoras, estranhas. 'Engraçado' ele pensou 'exatamente como Lisbelle disse'. Mas muitas deixavam a história de lado, ignorando-as, e proporcionando a Draco uma noite de prazer.

Um dia, a decisão veio à tona. Ele tinha acabado de pedir um prazo maior para o pagamento do aluguel, e o Sr. Bishop quase havia o jogado na rua. Por fim, concordou, mas o prazo foi menor do que os outros, e se Draco demorasse a pagar, ele o expulsava de lá, sem dó nem piedade. Precisava do dinheiro.

Nesse dia Draco pegou suas histórias, e tentou organizá-las, sem muito sucesso. Acabou colocando todas em uma pasta, gasta e velha que tinha – fora de seu pai, esses eram um dos únicos itens que ele possuía da família -, e saiu rumo a fora, com seu cigarro indispensável na boca.

Tentou por várias horas, em muitas editoras, mas a maioria não pode atendê-lo. Era difícil tentar alguma coisa no mundo bruxo, principalmente quando não tinha dinheiro e uma varinha, que agora, estava sendo pouco usada.

"Maldição!" xingou ao sair de uma editora, que simplesmente fechara a porta na cara dele. "Não aceitamos esse tipo de cliente, Sr. Malfoy" ele arremedava o secretário da editora, que infelizmente era homem, e não se convenceu pelo charme de Draco, que ele lançou logo após o primeiro "Não podemos atendê-lo agora".

"Se fosse o Potter perfeito, já tinham arranjado um livro de graça pra ele, não é?" gritou para porta, que continuava aberta. Só depois que dois seguranças saíram do estabelecimento, ele resolveu que era hora de tentar em outro lugar.

Ia ser a última que ele iria tentar aquele dia, só pra saber. "Publicá-las..." resmungava ele, chutando latinhas no meio da rua. Acabou tentando uma última vez, em uma editora um pouco menor, e muito menos exclusiva. Não foi botado pra fora, ao invés disso, pediram que ele esperasse, o que ele fez, não de muito bom grado. Estava nervoso, não fazia idéia do que iria acontecer. Não sabia se ia dar certo, não sabia se iriam gostar de suas histórias. Não sabia que diabos iria acontecer.

Já estava mal dizendo o dia em que Lisbelle colocou isso em sua cabeça, quando foi chamado, após duas horas e meia de espera.

Entrou em uma sala, escura e mal cheirosa. Tinha bastante fumaça, era quente e as janelas estavam fechadas. Atrás da cheia mesa do aparente escritório, estava uma mulher. Aparentava ter cinqüenta anos, no máximo. Tinha o rosto fino e pontudo, repleto de ossos. Cabelos cor de caju, presos em um mal feito coque, presos por – pelo que parecia – hashis. Usava óculos de armações grandes, e lentes finas e fumava um cigarro. Pigarreou ao ver Draco na porta, parado.

"Entre, vamos, vamos" sua voz lembrava a de um homem do Caldeirão Furado, quando ficara engasgado com a colher, que Draco teve que dar um murro nas costas para ajudar a desengasgar. "Sente-se, sente-se" dizia gesticulando para a cadeira a sua frente.

Draco se sentou, hesitante, e tentou parecer o mais confortável o possível. A mulher apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e pigarreou novamente, olhando agora diretamente para Draco.

"Sou Regina Dyer, muito prazer"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Certo, certo" ela gesticulava muito com as mãos, e mexia em papéis, de repente não dando muito atenção a Draco. Ela era uma estranha mulher.

"O que quer, Sr. Malfoy?"

Ele estava confuso. Como assim, 'o que quer senhor Malfoy?'. Ele queria o que todos que iam ali queriam, certo? Tentar publicar um livro. Ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

"Como assim? Eu quero publicar um livro"

Para o espanto de Draco, a mulher, Regina Dyer, começou a rir. Uma risada esganiçada, mas presa ao mesmo tempo. Contraditória.

"Todos querem, Sr. Malfoy, todos querem..."

"Não entendo" apressou-se em dizer. Estava estressado, teve um dia péssimo, e não estava afim de ficar ouvindo aquela mulher rir dele "O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? Essa maldita espelunca aqui é uma editora, não?"

"Editora?" agora a mulher tinha parado de rir, mas o fitava divertida. "Não somos uma editora, Sr. Malfoy..."

"Como não? Aquele velho desse bar ao lado disse que..."

"Não me importo com o que o Velho Garner tenha dito ao senhor, Sr. Malfoy, mas nós não somos uma editora" ela o olhou por cima de seus óculos, e vendo a expressão confusa dele, respirou fundo e se ajeitou na cadeira, voltando a falar "Nós, Sr. Malfoy, revisamos histórias. Nós, indicamos a uma editora. Nós, dizemos se a sua história é uma porcaria ou não. Nós acabamos com os seus sonhos, ou não. Tudo depende de você e de sua capacidade" ele a olhava, atônito. Em que diabos se metera? E quem diabos era aquela velha pra falar assim com ele?

"E o que... E o que eu tenho que fazer pra algum de vocês lerem as minhas histórias?"

"Sabe, Sr. Malfoy, nós não gostamos de perder tempo. Não vou ficar lendo livros de um aspirante que nem sabe o que quer"

"Como é que é? Escute aqui, _senhora_, eu escrevo essas histórias e já recebi comentários muito bons sobre elas. E eu tive um péssimo dia hoje, até encontrar essa porcaria de lugar aqui. Três idiotas quase passaram por cima de mim hoje, e eu _não saio daqui até alguém ler a porcaria das minhas histórias_!"

Ela ainda o olhava, divertida "Sente-se, Sr. Malfoy" ele bufou, e voltou a se sentar "Parece que você realmente quer isso, ãh?" ela acendeu outro cigarro e o estudou. Draco estava ainda visivelmente irritado, suas sobrancelhas juntas. Seus cabelos loiros platinados caiam sobre seus olhos, e um cigarro atrás de sua orelha estava visível. Exalava um forte cheiro de cigarro. "Façamos o seguinte então... Deixe as suas preciosas histórias conosco, Sr. Malfoy, e faremos uma breve leitura..." abaixou os seus olhos para a mesa, pegou uma pena – muito grande, por sinal – e começou a escrever em um pequeno pergaminho. Entregou o pedaço de pergaminho à Draco, e disse, com o cigarro na boca "Não se esqueça de aparecer, Sr. Malfoy"

Ele pegou o pergaminho e enfiou no bolso do casaco, ainda enfurecido. Não tinha gostado do jeito daquela mulher, mas não iria fazer nada. Geralmente ele não gostava de ninguém que não fosse seus amigos bêbados de uma noite, e suas companheiras amorosas de uma noite, também.

Pegou suas histórias da pasta que levava consigo, e as jogou em cima da mesa da mulher. Ela sorriu, dando uma grande baforada e começando a examinar as histórias.

Ele fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça e soltou um baixo "Obrigado" antes de sair porta afora, lançando um último olhar a mulher, que ainda sorria divertida.

Pelo menos tinha conseguido uma leitura. Algumas leituras. Isso de fato era bom, e talvez conseguiria alguma coisa. Saiu do lugar, se sentindo melhor, apesar de ainda estar com a aparência irritadiça pelo que a mulher lhe falou, e do modo que ela se comportou. "Estranha..." resmungava. Ele voltava pra casa, quando se deu conta de que havia fumado seu último cigarro. Ao ver que ainda tinha alguns nuques no bolso, tentou achar uma banca próxima, mas não achava nenhuma. Acabou optando por um lugar, uma grocery shop, bem pequena. Encaminhou-se a fila do caixa, visualizando a caixa de cigarros ao lado da atendente, que pegava alguns Feijõezinhos de Todos Os Sabores, e entregava a um freguês. Já estava mal dizendo as filas imensas das lojas, quando chegou sua vez.

"O que deseja?" perguntou a simpática mocinha do caixa.

"Cigarro. Daquele" apontou pra a caixa mais próxima do que ele conseguia se lembrar de ser o seu tipo de cigarro.

A moça pegou o maço de cigarro e entregou à Draco, dizendo "São cinco nuques e 9 sicles, senhor"

Draco tirou as moedas do bolso, e empurrou para a mocinha, dando um breve olhar nela. Então os seus pensamentos odiosos sumiram, no momento em que Draco pusera os olhos naquela criatura. Nunca vira criatura mais linda em toda a sua vida. Apenas observando a magra e pequena garota por alguns segundos, conseguiu visualizar mil histórias e mil acontecimentos vindo a sua cabeça. Várias idéias vinham à mente dele, com ferocidade, sem lhe poupar nem um momento para colocar tudo em ordem.

A moça era demasiadamente pálida, e isso fazia com que as sardas se exaltassem. Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam jogados pro lado, e os seus grandes olhos – ah, seus olhos – castanhos intensos destacavam-se devido aos cílios claros e ruivos que a garota tinha. Sua boca era mediana, mas a vermelhidão que ela exalava era tão grande que a deixava cada vez mais cheia de desejos.

Draco sentiu que podia fazer cem histórias, só sobre a menina, só sobre seus olhos e seus lábios. Até sentiu aqueles lábios tocar os seus, enquanto ele terminava de escrever uma linha da mais nova história. Inspiração. Naqueles segundos, a inspiração chegou a ele abrindo espaço entre a sua mente fértil, sem medo.

"Senhor?"

Ele saiu do transe, repentinamente, ao ouvir a voz doce da moça. Pigarreou alto, tentando se concentrar, e pegou o cigarro, colocando no bolso do casaco.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor?" ela perguntou, ainda simpática.

'_Quero você ao meu lado, inspiração. Quero estar deitado ao seu lado, inspiração..._'

"Senhor?" a moça perguntava, hesitante "Senhor, deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"Amm... Não, obrigado" respondeu, agora pegando seu troco da mesa, e dando um último olhar a moça que agora sorria para o próximo cliente que chegava com frutas secas.

Chegou em casa, desesperado. Agora tudo fazia sentido. É claro que ele sempre teve uma imaginação fértil, e ele sempre se inspirava em mulheres, como em Lisbelle, mas quando ele olhou aquela moça ruiva, tudo começou a fazer um sentindo enlouquecido. Ela era a verdadeira inspiração. Era tudo o que ele precisava, somente. De uma inspiração doce, calma, dócil. Ele estava atônito, perplexo e afoito, não parava de sorrir agora. Havia fumado três cigarros compulsivamente, só pensando no quão maravilhoso era tudo aquilo, no quão simples era.

Pegou um pergaminho, e uma pena, e desatou a escrever. Nada fazia muito sentido, ele apenas estava escrevendo _sentimentos_. Sentimentos que vieram à tona, sentimentos confusos, alegrias confusas. Estava simplesmente escrevendo sobre a simplicidade da felicidade.

Acabou adormecendo, cheio de pensamentos e cheio de desejos e vontades para com aquela ruiva desconhecida, caixa de uma pequena loja.

Não foi preciso de muita motivação para fazer Draco acordar. A primeira coisa que fez, ao fazê-lo, foi pegar o indispensável maço de cigarros, sua pena e alguns pergaminhos vazios...

A noite havia dormido pra ele, e o dia amanhecido pra ele. A empolgação de fazer algo realmente importante nunca havia vindo assim. Iria voltar àquela loja, e iria persuadir aquele anjo que tanto o inspirou.

Não demorou muito pra ele chegar à esquina da loja, mas parou quase que abruptamente. Ainda era muito cedo, e a moça ruiva ainda não tinha aberto a loja. Estava sentada ao meio fio, acendendo a um cigarro, observando a rua. Seus cabelos ruivos voavam com a brisa da manhã, e a ruiva se encolhia, protegendo-se do frio de Londres.

Draco sentiu um golpe, como um de uma espada, o invadir, igual ao do dia anterior. Não demorou muito pra a inspiração voltar como uma doida. Era só o que precisava. Observar àquele anjo ruivo, àquela inspiração, e escrever. Mas naquele momento, os papéis e a sua pena não estavam mais ao seu alcance. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era observá-la. Como era bonita, como era cheia de vida! Os olhos dela varriam as ruas, felizes, alegres, gentis... tão simples. Tão simples ser feliz.

Observá-la fazia um bem pra ele, que ele nunca havia tido antes. Muito maior do que o bem que tinha, quando estava com suas garotas. Muito maior do que o bem que tinha, ao beber com os amigos. Muito maior do que o bem que tinha, de se encher de alucinógenos. Era o bem da escrita, e do bem da felicidade, juntos, ali. Era tão prazeroso, era tão magnífico. Deu vontade de sair escrevendo tudo o que lhe viesse à mente, mas até que descobriu que não era possível. Era impossível descrever o quanto àquela menina, frágil, pequena, e até de certa forma, insignificante, mexia com ele. Era estranho, mas reconfortante.

A pequena ruiva olhou para o relógio de pulso, gasto, e se levantou, calmamente. Tirou a varinha do bolso, e com um simples feitiço inaudível, abriu a enorme grade da loja, e depois, a meio de outro feitiço, ela abriu a porta que se encontrava atrás.

Ela jogou o resto do cigarro na rua, e pisou, apagando-o. Depois entrou na loja, fechando a porta.

Draco levantou-se de um pulo e quase correu para a frente da loja. Seria o primeiro a entrar, e o primeiro a sair. Não se continha de felicidade, e se estranhava, exatamente por causa disso. Esperou do lado de fora, não se contendo, e dando breves espiadinhas para dentro da loja, quando finalmente a garota abriu a porta, agora vestida com o uniforme e um pequeno chapéu, ambos vermelhos.

Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, ela estava parecendo um morango. Um morango esbanjando felicidade, brilhante. Um morango que abria agora, todas as janelas da loja, a deixando mais clara e refrescada. Quando o morango finalmente pareceu terminar, adentrou-se a loja, e sentou-se no caixa. Nenhum freguês estava a vista, então ela começou a batucar na mesa, em um ritmo que Draco conhecia. Não se lembrava da onde. Não demorou muito pra ela começar a cantar.

"Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche... Voila le portrait sans retouche, de l'homme auquel, j'appartiens..."

Draco se maravilhou ao som daquela voz. Era doce, frágil, e baixa. Encantou-se perdidamente, e agora sabia exatamente de onde vinha o conhecimento da música. Tomou coragem, e colocando outro cigarro à boca, adentrou na loja, sorrindo. Ela parou de cantar no momento em que ele apareceu, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele a olhou, perplexamente sedutor.

"La Vie En Rose?"

Ela sorriu.

"Você canta muito bem" disse ele, maravilhado com o sorriso.

"Obrigada. Elogios são sempre bem vindos" ela sorria, e sua voz era leve. Era tão pequena! "Vai querer alguma coisa, senhor?"

Ele a observou, por alguns segundos, e não se incomodou nem um pouco com o fato dos olhos castanhos estarem o fitando, sem desviar. Parecia ser normal pra ela. Simples. Prático.

"Hmm, um maço" e apontou pro maço que comprara na noite anterior, e jogou algumas moedas no balcão "E... uma saída com você"

"Hm?" perguntou ela sorrindo graciosamente, enquanto colocava o maço de cigarros à mesa.

"Estou te convidando para sair comigo" ele disse, sedutoramente, mas na verdade, se seduzindo completamente pelo sorriso do pequeno morango.

"E eu... estou aceitando" disse simplesmente, buscando o troco dele e colocando sobre o balcão "Agora, você... pode vir me buscar as seis da tarde que é quando acaba o expediente, e sair da frente dessa gentil senhora que quer comprar um pouco de Feijõezinhos pros netos, sim?" disse sorrindo, divertida.

Mais maravilhado, ele não podia estar "Oh, claro, claro... as seis, então..."

"Ela sempre vem aqui" a garota o confidenciou, rindo "Olá, Sra. Mason! Como está hoje?"

Draco sorriu, retribuindo, acendeu o cigarro que estava na boca, e saiu da loja, sentando-se no meio fio, observando a pequena garota. Ela era graciosa, era um achado. Ele nunca vira criatura como aquela... que exalava um delicioso cheiro floral.

Não demorou muito pra Draco levantar dali, feliz consigo mesmo, mas quase incapaz de deixar o lugar, pela vontade de admirar a ruiva. Procurou nos bolsos do casaco, outro cigarro, porém apalpou um pedaço de pergaminho. Tirou-o rapidamente do bolso e deu de cara com o pergaminho que a mulher, Regina Dyer, havia lhe dado.

_Volte daqui a dois dias_

Sorriu. De repente, a vontade de fazer com que suas histórias fossem lidas se tornou crescente, de uma forma absurda. Estaria lá, estaria de volta, e levaria consigo a sua inspiração. Nem que fosse no papel, nem que fosse pela essência.

Draco não comia muito, e passou o resto do dia apenas na companhia de seus cigarros, pensando em sua inspiração. Pensando, por uma primeira vez, na felicidade. Na verdadeira felicidade. Não demorou muito para dar o horário de saída da pequena garota.

Draco a ouviu fechando a loja, e foi ao seu encontro. Ela estava um pouco ofegante, e suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosadas.

"Vamos?" perguntou empolgada.

Draco só conseguiu projetar um sorriso, e acompanhar a garota, que andava alegremente pelas ruas do Beco.

"Aonde vamos?"

"Não sei ainda... qualquer lugar pra mim está ótimo"

"Pra mim também!" ela era tão pequena, tão doce.

"Se importaria de..." ele riu, envergonhando-se "Se importaria de ir a um pub?"

"Mas é claro que não" ela falou rapidamente, depois revirou os olhos e sorrindo "Mais que idéia"

Ele riu e a guiou até um pub que ele geralmente ia, para encher a cara.

Chegaram lá e escolheram uma mesa ao lado da janela. Um atendente veio, provavelmente infeliz com a vida, e perguntou o que eles iriam querer.

"Quero um Whisky de Gelo Esfumaçante" falou animada.

"Eu não quero nada" disse Draco, ainda sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

Ele anotou o pedido e saiu emburrado, resmungando algo do tipo "Vida de fracassado..."

"Então..." ela começou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Então..." ele repetiu agora rindo. Ele precisava tomar a frente na situação. Havia a convidado pra sair, e praticamente precisava dela pra _viver_, já que a sua vida agora se resumia a escrever, e a sua escrita se resumia agora a ela. "Qual o seu nome?" perguntou por fim. Ainda não sabia o nome da criatura inspiradora.

"Gina" disse simplesmente.

"Só Gina?"

"Sou Gina" ela riu "Me chame de Gina e seja feliz"

"Gina, você é encantadora"

Ela riu, não parecendo nem um pouco encabulada.

"Muito obrigada. De onde tirou esse suposto fato?"

"Na verdade isso é de fato, um fato. Tirei de você. Você é adorável, sabia disso?"

"Já me disseram algumas vezes. Mas você tem uma intensidade desconhecida nos olhos... Opa, obrigada" o atendente tinha acabado de voltar com a bebida da garota, e voltado, resmungando mais um pouquinho. Ela tomou um longo gole "Hmm, isso tá bom"

Draco riu. Era impossível não se fascinar com tal criatura. "Então... O que você faz? Além de... você sabe, ser balconista de uma loja" perguntou, querendo saber um pouco mais de Gina.

"Bem... Eu não queria ser balconista de loja nem nada, quando eu era pequena, veja bem... Mas eu não faço nada, isso é só um bico. Só pra eu completar o dinheiro que falta... sabe, pra grandes viagens. Mas e você, o que faz?"

"Bem, eu também não faço nada" disse baixinho e os dois riram "Eu sou meio que um escritor, diga-se assim"

"Que fascinante"

"É... Diga-me... Você acabou de dizer, grandes viagens?"

"Uhum. Vou pra Grécia com uns amigos, provavelmente semana que vem. Morar, sabe"

"Jura?"

"É, se tudo ocorrer bem. Digo, a vida é maravilhosa... _e_ cheia de surpresas."

"Está certa, está certa..." ele pigarreou, um pouco desconcentrado. Ela iria viajar. Pra Grécia. Ainda estaria na Europa, mas quando diabos iria vê-la de novo? Quer dizer, Grécia, daqui a uma semana... O que ele visualizava era passar o resto da vida em um apartamento caindo aos pedaços, com pergaminhos e penas, e Gina a sua frente, para lhe dar inspiração "Mas... você vai morar lá, ou o quê? Gosta de viajar?"

"Adoro viajar"

"Então se você viaja muito, quer dizer que tem dinheiro?" Ela tem dinheiro? Que diabos está fazendo num _bico_ de trabalho?

"Não tenho dinheiro! Uma frase muito sábia é; dinheiro não compra felicidade" ele riu "To falando sério! Não compra felicidade. Tudo o que a gente precisa nessa vida, é de felicidade e de amor. Dinheiro não compra isso. Dinheiro não compra o que a gente mais precisa" ela deu um breve gole na bebida, e suspirou, parecendo tentar encontrar as palavras certas "É claro que eu preciso do estúpido dinheiro pra comer, fazer viagens, mas eu arranjo aqui e ali... bicos. Em algo totalmente inútil... ou em algo totalmente útil"

"Você é... fascinante, sabe disso, não é?"

"Eu? Eu estou feliz por viver, só isso. Por ter uma vida. Porque preste atenção" ela chegou mais perto dele, como se fosse contar um segredo. Ele percebeu que o cabelo dela cheirava maravilhosamente bem "Sabe o amor? Muita gente nunca o encontrou. Ele é o que deixa a gente em pé, que nos deixa vivos. O que adianta o corpo estar lá, 'vivo', sendo que a alma não está? A alma só está viva, quando temos o amor. E... a vida que nos proporciona o amor, certo? Por que reclamar da vida? Se você tem tanta coisa a oferecer, a ganhar?" ela já sorria abertamente ao fim do discurso.

"Que tipo de amor é esse, que você tanto fala?"

"O amor pela vida" disse com simplicidade. "Agora fale de você, só eu estou falando"

"Não, não... gosto que você fale"

"Jura? Costumam dizer que eu falo demais. O que não é verdade, já fiquei sem falar por dois dias"

"Ah, eu já fiquei sem falar por muitos dias..." ele riu "Mas por falta de oportunidade"

"Eu fiquei por causa de uma aposta que fiz. Foi bem engraçado na época, mas foi com um dos meus irmãos, eu devia ter uns 14 anos..."

"Tem irmãos?"

"Sim... muitos" riu.

"Ah... mora com a sua família?"

"Não. Saí de casa com 17, antes de eu terminar Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts?" perguntou, perplexo "Você disse Hogwarts?!"

"Sim" ela respondeu dando um gole "Merlin, o que há?"

"Você tem quantos anos?"

"Hmm... 24"

"Tem 24 anos e freqüentou Hogwarts?"

"É. Bem, saí ao finalizar o sexto ano..."

"Por quê?"

"Não sei muito bem. Eu tava querendo coisas novas. Deixei a escola e foi muito bom pra mim. Aprendi várias coisas, aprendi o significado da vida, o que é de fato muito mais importante que qualquer poção do Snape, ou qualquer transfiguração chata"

Draco riu, fascinado. Mas confuso. Ele freqüentara Hogwarts então, quando ela freqüentara. Como nunca havia topado com esse anjo antes? Tá certo que ele não tinha visão de absolutamente nada em Hogwarts, a não ser a popularidade e as garotas sem-graça com que ficava, mas... aquela garota era realmente intensa.

"Mas você pode vir a usar Poções para salvar uma vida, certo? E Transfigurações pode vir a calhar"

"Certo... Mas eu não saí de lá com a cabeça oca. Eu só estava meio farta com a escola, só isso."

"Mas e sua família?"

"Quem se importa? Eu os amo e sempre vou os amar, mas eu realmente não ligo muito pro que eles pensam..." ela riu.

"Eu ligava muito pro que meus pais pensavam, pelo contrário..."

"O que aconteceu com eles?"

"Estão em Azkaban."

"Oh... Sinto muito"

"Não sinta, eu realmente não sinto." ele sorriu.

"Escute, nós estamos a esse ponto da conversa e eu ainda não sei o seu nome. Mesmo que não seja muito importante... A essência da pessoa não está no nome"

"Bom, certo. Bem, sou Draco. Mas tenho um nome inteiro, ao contrário de você. Sou Draco Malfoy"

A garota fez uma expressão surpresa e depois soltou uma risada incrédula "Você é Draco Malfoy? Nossa, está diferente... Digo, cabelos desgrenhados, barba por fazer... Quatrocentos e cinqüenta e seis cigarros na boca. É. Realmente diferente do gel indispensável que usava em Hogwarts" e sorriu, tomando mais um pouco de sua bebida.

Ele estava perplexo.

"Você... você me conhecia?"

"Não conhecia. Sabia quem era. Bem, você meio implicava com a minha família, mas acho que nunca troquei mesmo uma palavra com você"

Ela percebeu que ele parecia confuso. Ela sorriu amigável "Bem... Eu sou Gina. Gina Weasley. Sabe? Weasleys Probretões!" ela fez uma imitação engraçada de Draco nos tempos da escola.

Draco tomou um susto. Aquela não parecia a pequena Weasley! É claro que ele nunca dera atenção a ela, mas pelo que ele se lembrava, em seu segundo ano, ela... ela era... ela era _exatamente_ assim, mas é claro! Como não percebeu?

"Weasley? Gina Weasley? A namorada de Potter, certo?" Ele estava começando a se sentir mal. A sua inspiração, a sua razão de vida estava falando que era uma Weasley. Uma das famílias que ele mais esculachou na vida. Uma das famílias que ele humilhou, desprezou. Começou a se sentir extremamente mal.

"Bem... todos temos namoradinhos." Ela sorriu, dócil. Ao ver a expressão de dor dele, perguntou "O que há? Algum problema?"

"Não, não" apressou-se em dizer "É só que... me sinto um babaca"

"Não é um babaca, por que seria um babaca?" pousou o copo na mesa e o observou confusa.

"Eu definitivamente era um babaca"

"Eu sei lá, nunca te conheci" ela sorriu "Não vai começar a ficar estranho por causa disso, né? Digo, eu não te conheço, você não me conhece... A meu ver, nós estamos nos conhecendo." Ela sorriu "Não dou a mínima que você seja Draco Malfoy ou Gertrude Minnep"

"Isso é bom... você é meio estranha" falou confuso. Estranha, perfeita, doce, linda, delicada, inspiradora, magnífica, maravilhosa...

"Obrigada? Mas é que eu gosto de viver cada segundo da vida. Até ter conversas estranhas como essa com você é legal."

Draco pouco se importava se ela era uma Weasley ou não. Ela era antes de tudo, sua inspiração. Ele já estava quase explodindo. Agora, não tinha mais só admiração, mas tinha perguntas, vontade de continuar com aquilo. A maneira como ela o inspirava agora, não estava só na escrita, mas na forma de vida.

A única coisa que ele queria fazer era tirá-la dali e fazer algo do que ela tanto falava. Aproveitar a vida. Queria pegá-la pelas mãos, abraçá-la e agradecer por ser a pessoa que era. Isso parecia tudo muito estúpido pra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, era uma verdade. Uma verdade mansa, mas precisa.

Aqueles grandes olhos, o fitavam, com animação.

"Escute... Gina... como eu te disse a poucos atrás, sou meio que um escritor. E... bem, isso tem meio que haver com o motivo do qual eu te chamei pra sair"

"Oh, então tinha um motivo?"

"Praticamente" ele riu "Mas ouça, no momento em que eu te vi, o que foi ontem a noite quando eu comprava um cigarro, eu tive um momento... Um momento que eu realmente nunca achei que jamais fosse ter..." ele hesitou por um momento, e balançou a cabeça, rindo "Você tá me entendendo, não é?"

"Prossiga"

"Tudo bem... Droga, eu to enrolando. Que diabos eu estou fazendo?" ela riu, e depositou as pequenas mãos em cima das do loiro, que estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa. Ele olhou para as mãos dela, e isso deu uma certa coragem, fazendo-o prosseguir "Você é a minha inspiração. Eu senti uma coisa que nunca senti igual, só por te olhar. Você é magnífica... de fato minha inspiração. Você tem idéia da quantidade de histórias que veio a minha mente quando eu olhei nos seus olhos pela primeira vez? Nos seus lábios?"

"Isso é bom"

"Não acredita em mim?"

"Acredito" disse simplesmente.

Draco, ao ver aquela simplicidade, aquela breve expressão, que logo mudaria para outra, feliz, sentiu uma vontade louca de tocar Gina. Delicadamente, afagou as mãos ao rosto da pequena ruiva. A pele dela era aveludada, como a de Lisbelle, mas era mais viva, de certo modo, mais convidativa.

Em um ato que ele não poderia nunca explicar, ele chegou mais perto dela. Só tinha olhos para os lábios vermelhos, que se entreabria agora. Sem explicações, sem porquês, ele a beijou de leve. Foi apenas um toque, um toque maravilhoso. Ao sentir aquele veludo aos seus lábios, ele sentiu uma paz interior, que achou que nunca fosse sentir.

Afastou-se dela, devagar, desejando precisar nunca ter que fazê-lo, e ficou feliz em ver que os olhos cor de chocolate o olhavam, gentilmente. Ela sorriu.

"Quer fazer algo _muito_ legal?" ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo suspeita.

"Depende. O que você julga ser legal?" ele perguntou, com um falso medo.

"Vem logo" ela puxou ele pela mão, deixando uns trocados em cima da mesa, e rumando porta a fora. "Gosta de aparatar certo?"

"Bem... tanto faz..."

"Ótimo!" ela o pegou pelo braço, e sem nenhum aviso prévio, aparatou. Não demorou muito mais do que 5 segundos, para eles aparecessem em um lugar que mais parecia um jardim florido até demais, estranho, mas maravilhoso. Era quase totalmente rosa e verde, e tinha um lago enorme no meio, onde não se dava para ver o fim, nem o começo. Não era bem um jardim, era mais uma floresta. Uma floresta organizada, bonita.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou ele, embriagado com a mudança repentina de luz.

"Estamos na França. Lindo, ãh?"

"_Onde _exatamente na França?"

"Em uma floresta, bem, floresta não... em um parque digamos assim, que eu encontrei há dois anos, quando viajava com uns amigos. Acho aqui fascinante!"

Draco observava tudo perplexo. Mais que mudança repentina de... humor? Lugar? Situação? Estava tentando entender tudo, quando olhou para Gina. Ela estava se despindo, o sorriso nunca deixando o rosto.

"Vamos!" gritou ela, já na frente dele, totalmente despida "Você é muito lerdo"

"Quê?"

Ela virou-se, e mergulhou no lago. Draco achou que ela lembrava muito a um golfinho.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou assim que a cabeça ruiva saiu do lago, tomando fôlego.

"Estou vivendo" disse simplesmente "Vem também" ela riu, e jogou água nele.

Ele nunca havia feito isso antes, apesar de desde que esses anos passaram, ele tenha feito muita coisa. Despiu-se rapidamente, até ficar de cueca. Hesitou um pouco antes de mergulhar "Tem certeza que é seguro?"

"Vem logo"

Ele fechou os olhos e se jogou – meio atrapalhada -, caindo ao lado da ruiva e fazendo um grande estardalhaço na água. Sentiu a sua barriga formigar.

"Ai"

"Está bem?" riu ela "Não é pra mergulhar de barriga, duh! Ao menos que você queira ficar com a barriga vermelha e ardida..."

"Desculpe se eu não sou um profissional"

"Tá desculpado. Mas não é uma delicia?"

"É estranho. Eu não sinto o chão"

"Não sabe nadar?"

"Sei... mas acho que prefiro ficar na borda"

Gina explodiu em risadas e chegou mais perto dele, numa tentativa de ajudá-lo a se equilibrar "Você tem que relaxar. Relaxe, e comece a nadar, como cachorrinho. Vem, eu te ajudo" ela segurava ele pelas mãos, se acabando de rir.

"Inspiração, o que você está fazendo?"

"Te ensinando a nadar!"

"Eu sei nadar"

"Sabe né? Tudo bem, me siga" e saiu mergulhando entre as águas, agora rosadas pelo por do Sol.

"Erh... Acho que vou ficar aqui"

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu to me divertindo aqui" disse ele, segurando-se nas bordas floridas do lago.

"Oh, jura?" ela riu, dando um mergulho e indo até ele "Você é tão careta! Pensei que fosse mais largado. Escritores são largados..."

"Eu sou meio que um aspirante, escute... ainda não me tornei um escritor largado" ela parou ao lado dele, e se apoiou na borda também.

Ela estava linda. Os cabelos molhados puxados pra trás, a pele molhada brilhava, os olhos castanhos intensos eram agora mais claros, a favor do Sol que se punha ao horizonte. Sorriu ao ver a expressão abobalhada dele, mas nada disse mais.

Ficaram a se observar, por um momento que pareceu durar a vida inteira.

Ela deu um leve beijinho na bochecha de Draco, e dando um último mergulho, saiu do lago, estirando-se no campo florido. Draco fez o mesmo, e enquanto Gina contemplava o céu, ele a contemplava, sempre admirado.

"Você tem um jeito próprio, difícil de encontrar" sussurrou. Ela apenas sorriu, fechando os olhos.

Ela não parecia se importar muito com o fato de que estava completa e totalmente nua, em frente a um quase estranho. Ela definitivamente não parecia se importar com muita coisa. E pela primeira vez na vida, o interesse de Draco em uma mulher não estava apenas baseado em sexo. Vendo as curvas, a pele branca e molhada, a poucos centímetros dele, não fez com ele se enlouquecesse, e fizesse o que sempre fazia com mulheres que se despiam para ele.

"Você simplesmente gosta de ficar sem roupa?" perguntou de repente, surpreendendo até a si mesmo.

"Gosto de sentir o vento"

Não demorou muito pra ela mudar de atitude, como fizera antes. Se levantando rapidamente, e o pegando de surpresa, ela se vestiu, sorrindo.

"Vai ficar aí parado?"

"P-pra onde está indo?"

"Vou voltar pra Londres! Pro Beco Diagonal"

"Para?" perguntou um pouco frustrado. Havia adorado aquele lugar.

"Hmm, tive uma vontade repentina de tomar sorvete"

Ele se levantou rapidamente "Tá falando sério?"

"Por que não estaria? Vamos" ela jogou as vestes do loiro em cima dele, e ainda rindo, saiu catando alvas florzinhas que estavam no chão.

Não demorou muito pra Draco se vestir, então Gina ao vê-lo pronto, o puxou animadamente para um aparato. Eles aparataram em frente à lojinha onde ela trabalhava. Ela pegou uma das flores que havia trazido, e colocou entre os cabelos. Pegou outra e colocou atrás da orelha de Draco.

"Está linda!"

Ela saiu correndo, o puxando pela mão ("_Linda_?" resmungava ele) parecendo uma criança de cinco anos de idade, até chegarem a um carrinho de sorvete que passava ali perto.

"Tem de creme?" ela quase gritou, empolgada. O sorveteiro sorriu e assentiu "Quero duas bolas. Você quer o que?" perguntou a Draco.

"Menta?" e ao perceber que ela realmente falava sério, virou-se para o sorveteiro "Menta. Uma bola, por favor"

Após comprarem os sorvetes, ficaram vagando pelas ruas, em silêncio. Gina aproveitando ao máximo o sorvete, como uma criança. "Quase nunca tenho dinheiro pra essas delícias" falou.

"Eu nunca tenho. Mas nunca comi muito disso. Não sou muito fã"

"Como não?" ela o olhou surpresa "É um creme congelado." disse como se isso explicasse tudo "É feliz"

Eles pararam de andar, quando chegaram em frente a uma praça, meio deserta e meio escura. Sentaram-se a um dos singelos banquinhos, e terminaram os sorvetes, apenas contemplando o céu que estava escuro, devido a não aparência do Sol.

"Este céu é bonito" disse ela, após muitos longos minutos admirando o céu cinzento.

"Está cinzento" respondeu Draco, confuso.

"Está" concordou vagamente.

Draco não a entendia. Ela era estranha, esquisita, sombria e ao mesmo tempo, clara como a primavera. Florida. Ela via graça em coisas que praticamente ninguém via. Ela sorria, mais do que ninguém, aparentemente sem se importar com rugas ou qualquer outra estética. Suas mudanças repentinas eram doces, e animadas. Ela parecia uma pluma, que não parava de voar, que não parava quieta em um só lugar.

Draco queria escrever sobre ela. Ele sentia, de algum modo, que devia. Queria sentir o simples prazer de se ver contemplando aquela criatura, e escrever páginas e páginas de simples palavras, que em conjunto, formariam textos mágicos que ele nunca pararia de escrever.

"Eu realmente gostaria de escrever agora" ele disse de repente.

"Quer ir embora?"

"Mas preciso da minha inspiração comigo" disse sorrindo.

Ela apenas sorriu e se levantou pegando na mão dele, que logo a guiou para o buraco, que chamava de apartamento, de quarto e banheiro, onde morava. Os dois passaram pelo dono do prédio enquanto este gritava irritado "O ALUGUEL, MALFOY!" e fecharam a porta com um baque.

"Venha, pode sentar aí" ele apontou para um sofá sujo no canto da parede "Não é muita coisa..."

"_Ravissant_!"

Ele riu e ela se sentou no sofá, abraçando os joelhos.

Ele se sentou na cama, de frente para ela, e tirou o casaco, pegando alguns papéis dobrados e a pena, que ainda estavam dentro do bolso.

"Vai descrever o momento?" perguntou ela animada.

Ele a estudou por um breve momento, depois sorriu "Fiquei com vontade de te pintar agora..."

"Então pinte"

"Não sei pintar"

"Já tentou?"

"Não"

"Então como sabe?"

"Exatamente por isso, eu nunca tentei" ele riu se ajeitou na cama, procurando uma maneira confortável de começar a escrever.

Não foi difícil começar, mas foi difícil parar. À medida que ele olhava pra ela, as idéias fluíam e ele as escrevia. Era belo o jeito que ela o inspirava, e era simples.

Draco já havia adentrado de completo àquele mundo, se concentrando totalmente, quando Gina se levantou e sentou ao lado dele, dando uma espiada no que ele escrevia.

"_Ela apenas sussurrou o verbo, o fazendo vibrar. Ambos riram da situação, e Jane se aninhou mais aos cobertores de seda, o fitando com uma intensidade inacreditável_..."

Draco riu baixinho, e parou de escrever, pousando a pena e o pergaminho sobre a cama e sentindo o cheiro de Gina que lhe invadia as narinas. Era doce, delicioso...

Draco sentiu as mãos de Gina alisarem carinhosamente o seu braço, enquanto ela o fitava gentilmente. Ela, tranquilamente, começou a tirar a camiseta de Draco, ainda sem perder o contato visual. Começou então, a despir-se, pela segunda vez naquele dia, sem hesitar nenhuma vez sequer.

Aproximou-se de Draco, que estava parado a admirá-la, e o beijou.

Draco deitou-se lentamente na cama, com a pequena ruiva por cima, e retribuiu o beijo intensamente, dando passagem para a intensificação do toque.

Não havia nada de urgente no beijo, nada de urgente em Draco despindo-se por completo, e abraçando a ruiva. Eles estavam tranqüilos, aproveitando o momento com paixão.

Não havia nada das outras mulheres com quem esteve em Gina. Ela era diferente, era mais intensa, era mais _apaixonante_.

-

Draco acordou meio tonto aquela manhã. O céu estava aberto apesar de ainda um pouco acinzentado. O sol não aparecia, assim como as nuvens brancas e fofas por que muitos londrinos ansiavam.

Ele tateou a sua cama, mas não achou nada, nenhum corpo, nenhuma inspiração.

Ele se levantou, mas não achou ninguém em seu quarto. Olhou pela janela, procurando por algum cabelo flamejante na rua, mas não achou absolutamente nada. Tentou não entrar em desespero e se vestiu rapidamente, imaginando onde ela poderia estar. Talvez tomando café da manhã na rua, ou havia ido trabalhar.

Draco olhou o seu relógio de pulso que estava em cima da mesa. Ainda eram cinco e meia, estava demasiadamente cedo para ela ir trabalhar. Achou estranho, e pensou em sair de casa e procurá-la, mas antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa, seus olhos varreram a mesa e encontraram um pedaço de pergaminho, dobrado, com um 'sorriso' divertido, desenhado. Ele o pegou e o abriu, se sentindo incomodado pela pulsação louca do seu coração àquele ponto. Draco viu apenas algumas poucas palavras no bilhete, escritas em uma caligrafia que não conhecia, mas que sabia muito bem de quem era.

_As noites são curtas, assim como a vida, assim como o meu sono. Foi ótimo ter você em minha vida, Draco! Boa sorte com a sua nova inspiração._

Ela havia o deixado. Isso era tudo que estava na cabeça dele. Ela o havia abandonado, pela vida. Ele sentiu um intenso e forte ciúme da vida naquele momento. Não estava certo do que sentir. Raiva, tristeza, saudades, frustração... Por alguns momentos, pensou que teria aquela inspiração, pro resto da vida. Aquele rosto, aqueles olhos, aqueles cabelos, aquele cheiro, aqueles lábios... Mas nada daquilo era dele. Nada daquilo o pertencia. Gina não pertencia a ninguém. Ela pertencia à vida, a si mesma. Draco não era ninguém que pudesse mudar aquilo. Ele havia sido apenas uma pessoa na vida dela, que aproveitou de toda a magnificência que ela exalava.

Um dia após a deixa de Gina, Draco voltou ao escritório de Regina Dyer, afim de pegar as suas histórias de volta. Chegou lá, não muito interessado em saber o que iriam dizer de suas escritas. Sua inspiração havia acabado de simplesmente sair de sua vida, ele só queria as estranhas e mórbidas histórias de volta, pensando em talvez voltar a escrever como antes. Afinal, não era ruim, era? Ruim não era. Só não se comparava aos pequenos rabiscos que fez, com Gina em seu quarto, sendo a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra ele.

Não demorou muito pra Draco ser chamado para entrar no escritório esfumaçado e mal cheiroso que já havia estado antes. E a mulher, com quem não simpatizara muito, continuava atrás da mesa, sentada, com quase a mesma expressão que ele se lembrava.

"Então, Sr. Malfoy" começou Regina Dyer, no momento em que ele se sentou a cadeira "Li suas histórias"

"É mesmo?" Draco perguntou, tentando juntar alguma animação na voz, sem nenhum sucesso "E o que achou delas?"

"Bem, Sr. Malfoy... não posso negar que sejam muito bem escritas" ela disse sorrindo "Mas também não posso deixar de dizer que achei que são um pouco... Como dizer? Deprimentes."

Draco continuou a fitá-la, inexpressivo.

"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer, Sr. Malfoy, que apesar de serem bem escritas, não indicarei, pelo menos não agora, essas suas histórias a nenhuma Editora" disse ela entregando os pergaminhos de volta a ele "Mas..." apressou-se em dizer quando o loiro pegou os pergaminhos e começou a se levantar da cadeira "Eu te darei um prazo de uma semana, Sr. Malfoy, para trazer algo novo pra mim. Inovador. Não deprimente. Uma história nova. Poderia fazer isso?"

Se ele poderia fazer isso?

Ele colocou as histórias embaixo do braço, e acendeu outro cigarro, dando uma longa baforada em direção à mulher. "Poderia"

"Ótimo" ela sorriu, divertida e duvidosa, e se virou para continuar o que estivesse fazendo, como se o loiro não estivesse ali.

Draco voltou para casa, como um foguete. É claro que conseguiria fazer isso. Uma vontade enorme de escrever sobre Gina crescia intensamente em seu peito. Ela havia o deixado, mas a lembrança que ele tinha dela, era nítida.

Chegou em casa, e jogou quase tudo da mesa no chão, abrindo um espaço grande para seus novos bolos de pergaminhos. Pegou sua pena e desatou a escrever.

As palavras, as combinações, as poesias, fluíam sem nenhum problema da pena. Draco trabalhava ao máximo para tentar fazê-las ficarem juntas, e tentar colocar a essência inspiradora nelas, mas era difícil. A combinação era frágil, tinha que ter um ponto, interligando os fatos, os sentimentos, os ingredientes daquilo tudo.

Após o que se foram três dias de escrita, Draco finalmente acabou.

Ele escrevera um pequeno, mas recheado conto. Que contava a história de uma jovem chamada Gwen, que tinha mais amor pela a vida, do que todo mundo no mundo. Contava também, que a jovem não temia, não receava novas descobertas, e estava sempre pronta para qualquer aventura que julgasse divertida ou prazerosa o bastante. Contava sobre o amor, sobre a esperança, e sobre a criatividade que a jovem possuía, e que ela guardava sempre tudo o que via, em suas pinturas. Era assim que ela guardava as suas lembranças. Levava uma pequena caixa consigo, aonde quer que fosse, e dentro da caixa, tudo cabia. Todas as suas enormes, pequenas, largas e estreitas pinturas cabiam ali dentro na pequena e retalhada caixinha.

Aventuras e problemas aconteciam pro lado da menina ao decorrer da história, mas ela as enfrentava sem medo!

A história falava sobre a coragem, sobretudo sobre o amor. O amor aos amigos, aos companheiros, e, sobretudo à vida. A vida, que proporcionava tudo aquilo. Todo aquele amor, e todas aquelas lembranças.

Draco sorriu consigo mesmo, satisfeito. Ele havia acabado de criar uma história, da qual se orgulhava profundamente. Durante todo o tempo que escreveu, ele sentiu a paz interior, e sentiu uma estranha e prazerosa felicidade. Ficou feliz em saber que conseguira fazer algo que com certeza lhe levaria a algum lugar. Levaria-lhe à vida.

O breve encontro que tivera com Gina Weasley, abriu centenas de janelas pra ele. O proporcionou oportunidades que nunca imaginaria na vida ter. Seu modo de pensar, seu modo de ver o mundo, a vida, se dobraram, triplicaram. Ele sabia que não tinha sido em vão. Havia compartilhado ali com ela, o que nunca compartilhara com mais ninguém.

Outras inspirações vieram, mas nenhuma se igualou à inspiração que ela foi pra ele. Ela ainda vivia nele, ela era a vida nele, ela o mantinha em pé, todos os dias, ela mantinha as forças nele, para continuar a escrever, e para continuar a colher oportunidades que de vez em quando batiam a sua porta.

Draco sempre foi eternamente grato, ao dia em que conheceu a bela Gina, a sua primeira estonteante inspiração. A partir desse dia, ele pode dizer que começou a viver a vida, como era realmente pra ser vivida.

Fim.

**N/A: **Oie gente! ÊÊÊ, minha primeira short fic D/G aqui no FF ^^ Bem, ela não ficou tão short assim... É uma short, mas ficou muito maior do que eu achei que ficaria.

Poxa, eu adorei escrever essa fiction! A idéia veio TÃO do nada, tão aleatória... mas eu fiquei extremamente feliz com o resultado. Sei que não terminou D/G no sentido literal, mas se pensarmos direitinho, a gente vê que acabou sim, né? =DD

Espero que vocês gostem, sinceramente, porque eu _ado-rei _escrever. E dêem reviews lindas, hehehehe. Beijux!


End file.
